Reuinion
by Zoura123
Summary: Braeburn left many years ago leaving a depressed Soarin' heart broken. But when they meet each other again in 10 years, Braeburn doesn't remember him. Soarin' would do anything for Braeburn to remember him. But when a familiar villain reappears, and takes somepony close to him. Will Soarin' have the strength and determination to help the elements of harmony defeat this enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Leaving

_10 years ago_

"…_.so this is it….", said the cyan colored pony_

"…_mmhmmm…", said a light yellow pony_

"_You don't have to go", said the teary eyed cyan pony_

"_I have to…..I need to explore my boundaries in this world besides bucking apples for life", said the light yellow pony_

"_Can you make me a promise", said the cyan pony_

"_Of course…", said the light yellow pony_

"_Promise me we'll see each other in the future…", said the cyan pony_

"_We will….Soarin'", said the pony_

_15 years later_

My name is Soarin'. I'm a wonderbolt now, a famous group of pro pegasi who travel all over Equestria bringing happy faces to all the ponies. I'm a celebrity now. I'm a cyan colored pony, with a winded mane that's blue. My cutie mark is a lightning bolt with little white wings on the side. I'm the pro-captain of the wonderbolts. Spitfire is the captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Soarin's Life Now

Laying on my puff, comfy bed…bored out of my life…as usual.

"SOARIN'!"

…..yup still bored…..

"_SOARIN'!"_

...still bored

_*SLAM*_

Oh, hi Spitfire!

"Soarin', where were you for practice?", said Spitfire

Oh I didn't know we had practice today

"_Sigh_, Soarin' can you please come to this practice", said Spitfire in a angered tone

Alright, alright hold on let me get my goggles

"Good", she said in a happier tone

Schedule:

_Breakfast…9:30 a.m-10 a.m_

_Work-outs….10:00 a.m-1 p.m_

_Moves lesson…..1:10 p.m-3:30 p.m_

_Lunch…..3:30 p.m-4 p.m_

_Training…4p.m-6:30 p.m_

_Patrol….6:30 p.m-9:30 p.m_

Yup, this is my life now. I'm a wonderbolt now, and I have to do this stuff even if I'm dying. But it's worth it because the Wonderbolts are famous all over Equestria. The respect we get is very enjoyable, too. It's like getting chocolates and other stuff on Hearts and Hooves Day from many admirers. But sometimes I wish my life was like in the old days, as a teenager. And I had my buddy with me. Yup, my buddy, Braeburn. He was a country colt while I was a city colt. He had some things in common. But he moved 10 years ago. The worst part of all I loved him. Not like a friend, as a…..coltfriend. I really like him, a lot. But he left as I said previously. He said something about his discovering his boundaries besides bucking apples. He couldn't say "no" to that cute face of his. But he made me a promise.

A promise I'm still waiting on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Vacation

_10 weeks later_

"FINALLY!" ,said Soarin'

"What's got you in a good mood?" , said Spitfire in a sarcastic voice

"We're finally getting break!" , said Soarin' in a excited tone

"Really….like REALLY?" , said Spitfire in a surprised voice

"YUP! Cause of the money we brought in during the tours and the good work we do!" , said Soarin'

"Awesome! I can finally go to the spa or Manehattan!", said an excited Spitfire

"The spa….huh well Manehattan sound pretty good!" , said Soarin'

"Yeah I heard they got a celebrity there! A DJ!" , said Spitfire

"A DJ? You mean DJ Pon-3?" , said a curious Soarin'

"No a different one, but this one is mentoring under DJ Pon-3!" , said an excited Spitfire

"Really? Know I'm really excited to go to Manehattan!" , said a very excited Soarin'

"When can we start our vacation?" , said Spitfire

"Tomorrow, so today we can pack up our stuff" , said Soarin'

"Cool! I'm going to start right now!" and with that she was out of my dorm in a flash

While I packed up the stuff I need for vacation, I wondered who this new celebrity who's mentoring under the famous DJ Pon-3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The New DJ in Town

"5 minutes until rehearsal Brabon", said the manager

"Ok…be there in a sec!", said Brabon

"Hey Bradon! I'm so proud of you you're my first pupil in over 2 years!", said a teary DJ Pon-3

"Thanks mentor!", said an embarrassed Brandon

"I mean none of my students were able to get a gig in Manehattan!", said DJ Pon-3

"Wow…really?", said Brandon

"Yup! And to think you came from a settler-town…what's the name of that pla- oh yeah Appaloosa!", said DJ Pon-3

"Gee, never thought I'd remember that place", said a surprised Brandon

"Yup your name was also…ummm…huh….I forgot your real name…sorry..", said an embarrassed DJ Pon-3

"Yeah…my old name…Braeburn….", said Brandon

"You know I kinda liked your original name", said an honest DJ Pon-3

"..Really?", said a surprised Brandon

"Yup, you know you should change it to Braeburn again", said DJ Pon-3

With that she was out the door

"Change my name back to Braeburn..huh…maybe I should, it just has that zing to it", said Brandon

"Wait…I don't remember why I changed it….oh well it's decided!", said an eager Brandon

"MY NAME SHALL BE BRAEBURN AGAIN!", said the pony

"Mr. Brandon your need on stage", said the manager

"Um…it's Braeburn now manager", said a happily Braeburn

"Oh..returning to the old name I see! Well your need on stage _Mr. Braeburn_", said the manager in a mocking voice

"Very funny Lucas", said Braeburn

"Hehehe sorry", said Lucas in a sarcastic voice

"Ok hold on let me just check myself in the mirror", said Braeburn

"Alright just hurry", said Lucas

"Fine", said Braeburn

And with that he was on his way to the stage for rehearsal

My name is Braeburn. I used to be a country stallion, but now I'm a city type. I'm a DJ under the mentoring of the famous DJ Pon-3. I'm also a celebrity in the making. I don't really remember the memories I had in my old hometown, Appaloosa. I only remember I bucked apple trees, what my home looked like, and what my family looked like. Other than that, you can say I actually am starting a new life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Arrival

**Soarin' POV:**

Hey, we're finally here!

"Yup, and only in 1 and a half hours flat!", said Spitfire

Hey should we check in to our hotel rooms yet?

"No yet let's just enjoy the scenery!", said Spitfire

Well, ok as long as we get to see something cool!

"Let's explore the big city!", said an overly excited Spitfire

_4 hours later_

Man I'm beat Spit!

"Yeah me too", said a fatigued Spitfire

Let's go check-in already so we can rest a little

Spitfire nodded in agreement

Then let's go!

_30 minutes later_

**Everyone POV:**

"This place is great! I mean there are so many stands that have snacks to supply!", said Soarin'

"Ummm…dude they're called food stands", said Spitfire

"I wish I can stay here forever man!", said Soarin'

"Don't get too attached to this city and this residents now", said a sarcastic Spitfire

"Like I'll do that!", said Soarin'

_On the other side of Manehattan_

**Braeburn POV:**

Hey! Lucas I'm ready!

"Finally jeez", said Lucas

I rolled my eyes at his remark

"Hey buddy, lookin' good!", said DJ Pon-3

Thanks mentor!

"Oh you can stop calling me that! Just call me Vinyl Scratch", said Vinyl

Ummm…ok Vinyl wish me luck during rehearsal!

"I know you'll do well!", said Vinyl

watch?v=i8Bw7MmTdy8 Braeburn's spin!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**_

_Thanks you all for reading!_

_I know what you're probably thinking "What happened to Braeburn's southern accent?"_

_Yeah srry I wanted this Braeburn to not have an accent srry_

_But I want you to imagine what Braeburn voice will sounds like so I've thinking_

_Just roll with me now_

_What if he sounded British?_

_Now I know what you're thinking there_

_WHY BRITISH?_

_Just imagine it!_

_It would be pretty cool! Anyway just imagine it and enjoy reading! BYE BYE!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Gig

**Braeburn's POV:**

"5 minutes until show time Mr. Braeburn", said the manager

"Well wish me luck Vinyl, and if Lucas asks what happened to his office tell him was an "accide-"

"5 minutes until show time Mr. Brae-"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME JANET!"

"…..ok", she said in a calm voice and left

"…anyway… Wish me luck Vinyl!", then I excitedly went to the stage to get ready

"Good luck dude!", she said

**Soarin' POV:**

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! We're here Spits!"

"Yup. And not a minute too soon! Look there're starting the show! Come on Soar!", she said and flew off in a puff

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Srry for lateness and srry if the chapter is short!

BUT SH*T IS GOING TO BE REAL VERY SOON! ;D

(I don't own Braeburn or Soarin' belongs to Hasbro)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Performance

**Third-Person POV:**

As Braeburn prepared to get the show started, Soarin' and Spitfire were finding a spot to land on for the show

**Soarin' POV****:**

I excitedly floated up and down where me and Spits were.

"uhhh….Soarin' you ok?"

I nodded with anticipating

"Ok..just asking cause right know you look like Twilight when she thought she need to give a lesson on friendship every week or what notch".

"I do?"

She nodded

"Huh…I do not want to look like that."

**Ray(Braeburn)POV:**

As I hear the stage crew prepare the lighting, I prepared my vocal sounds.

(A/N: I changed Braeburn's career now he's a musician and he need help with his DJ skills that's where Vinyl comes, so he can DJ while singing and I changed his name for future chaps. Now his name is Ray)

"Ok…*whew* I'm nervous.."

"Here goes….!"

**Soarin' POV:**

Me and Spits were talking for a little before the speaker interrupted the conversation.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO OUR LITTLE PRODUCTION! WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOURSELVES!", he said in a VERY loud voice through the microphone.

"Hey! Soarin' look!"

As I looked at her to the stage, I saw the musician that everyone is talking about. And man, did he look like a punk due to the clothes (A/N: Wow. You just insulted your friend :D)

He started to speak into the microphone.

"Thank you for coming it's an honor for many ponies to come to my performance! I would like for you to know that I just made this song recently and I hope you like it to!"

As the music started to play he was behind the DJ station already…wow quick on his feet.

_Ay, Ay, Ay_

_Good to see you, come on in, Let's Go_

_Yeah, alright let's go_

_Alright, Alright_

_Ok, uh, alright, Ok_

_Alright, Ok_

_Return of the Ray, get up!_

_What it is_

_What it does_

_What it is_

_What it isn't_

_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_

_Instead of getting on the internet and checking out who hit me, get up_

_Thrift shop, pimp strut walking_

_Little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_

_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby_

_Sweater game nope nope y'all can't copy_

_Yup. Bad, moonwalking_

_This here, is our party_

_My posse's been on Broadway_

_And we did it our way_

_Throne music_

_I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_

_And yet I'm on_

_Let that stage light go and shine on down_

_Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style_

_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds_

_But, I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_

_Trust me. on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustlin'_

_Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing_

_Halfway cross that city with the backpack_

_Fat cat, crushin labels out here_

_Nah they can't tell me nothing_

_We give that to the people_

_Spread it across the country_

_Labels out here_

_Nah they can't tell me nothing_

_We give it to the people_

_Spread it across the country_

_(Back up singers and Ray [Braeburn] combined)_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_(Ray [Braeburn])_

_Now can I kick it? thank you_

_Yeah I'm so damn grateful_

_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_

_But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you_

_Y'all can't stop me_

_Go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_

_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_

_Raw. Time to gone off. I'm gone!_

_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome_

_Ceasar will make you a believer_

_Nah I never ever did it for a throne_

_That validation comes from giving it back to the people._

_Nah sing a song and it goes like_

_Raise those hands, this is our party_

_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_

_I got my city right behind me, if I fall, they got me_

_Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_(Back-up Singers and Ray [Brae])_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_(Ray [Brae])_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Backstage Time!

**Ray (Braeburn) POV:**

As I made my way through the early back stagers, I saw a happy Vinyl.

"I'm freakin' proud of you dude!"

"Heh…thanks Vinyl"

"Well it's time to greet and hang with the back stagers don't ya think?"

Oh boy.

"Ok I guess Vinyl…"

As we made our way to the back stagers the security guard came and spoke to Vinyl and me.

"Mr. Braeburn and Ms. Vinyl, there are 2 V.I.P ponies that are missing."

"Who are they dude?", asked Vinyl

He checked his clip bored.

"Hmmm…ah here it is!"

"It appears to be a Ms. Spitfire and a Mr. Soarin'"

As I heard their names, I remembered something…!

"Hey…!"

Vinyl and the security guard looked at me with curiosity to what I was going to say.

"….Aren't they the famous Pegasus group..the..ummm… The Wonderbolts?" **(A/N: heh. Got you guys didn't I XD)**

They both nodded at the same time.

"..cool dude"

**Soarin' POV:**

"Come on Soarin'! Let's go to the backstage already!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!", I said in a tried voice

We made our way to the backstage door with a very large unicorn blocking the way.

"Passes?", he said in a stern voice

We handed our passes and he carefully lifted the passes with his magic. And looked at them…probably wanting to see if it was fake.

"You may enter", he said in a more gentle way

Before we got through the door he took out a walkie-talkie and started to talk into it.

"Sir, Ms. Spitfire and Mr. Soarin' have arrived", he said

"Good. Let them in", said the other pony talking through the walkie-talkie

We looked at the unicorn security guard for approval to enter and he nodded.

**Braeburn: ****(A/V: WHY AM I WHICHING NAMES! AFDSHIFLK! OK! I'm officially staying with the name Braeburn!)**

I was so glad AJ and Applebloom came to see my performance. Also they're the only ones I know in the crowd anyways!

"Great job cousin!", she said in her southern drawl

"Heh..thanks AJ!"

"…You know I don't know why you speak British…I have to get use to it", she chuckled

"Yes..Yes you do"

"Cousin Braeburn! Cousin Braeburn! Can you tutor me how to DJ sometime?", she asked

"Sure Applebloom!"

"Oh boy! I can get a cutie mark for DJ", she said excitingly

"Now Applebloom sweetie, you can't just high tailing and wha' not just to get ja' cutie mark!", AJ said

"But I want to get one so bad!", Applebloom said

As the kept bickering I was being pulled away from them.

"What the hay!?"

"Dude come on you got many fans wanting to meet you!", Vinyl said

"AJ! Applebloom! I'll see you later!", I yelled

**Soarin' POV:**

We made our way through the lighted hallways.

When we took a 3rd right turn we heard many screams from what sounds like a crowd.

As we walked further to the noise, we saw what made the noise, it was a crowd.

"Oh I just love your music!", said a pony

"It's an honor to meet you man!", said another pony

"Can I have your autograph?!", said yet another pony

As we kept starring at the group of ponies they started to make way for something coming through.

"E..excuse me….pardon me! Please move!", said the mysterious voice

Actually the voice sounded British. **(A/N: OHHHH!)**

**Braeburn POV:**

As I made my way through the back stagers, I was somehow pushed out of the crowd.

"Ow…"

I carefully opened my eyes due to the impact of the push.

As I opened my eyes I was met with golden and blue eyes.

"Huh? Oh sorry for the intrusion folks!", I said in a happy tone

When I got up, I happily walked away from the two ponies.

**Soarin' POV:**

"Huh? Oh sorry for the intrusuion folks!", he said happy tone

As he got up, he trotted happily away.

"That was strange don't ya think Soarin'?, Spits said

"….yeah"

"Soarin' is something wrong", she asked in a worried tone

Before I can saw anything my mind started to wander. I was wondering….why does that pony look familiar.

"SOARIN'!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Spits..heh…sorry if I spaced out"

"Ok…well you want to meet Vinyl?", she asked

"Sure!"

**Braeburn POV:**

"..Vinyl! I finally found you!"

"Hey dude where were you?", she asked

"I got held up by the obsessed back stagers"

"Oh that sucks for you!", she chuckled

"Well I'm finally here…thank goodness"

**Thrid-Person POV:**

As Vinyl and Braeburn were hanging with the VIPs, Soarin' and Spitfire made their way to Vinyl.

"Hey! Vinyl!", Spits yelled

"Spitfire! Soarin' what's happening!", Vinyl asked

"We're doing good!", Soarin' said

"Guys I like to introduce you to my apprentice!", Vinyl said

"Oh cool!", said Spits

"Brea! Come here dude!", she said

"I'm coming hold your horse shoes!", said the voice

"Guys this is Braeburn, my apprentice!", she said happily

"Nice to meet you dude!", Spits said before shaking the ponies hand

"Oh..nice to meet you too..umm..", said Braeburn

"Spitfire..but you can call me Spits!", she said

"Oh! I forgot this is Soarin'!", she said

"Oh..nice to met you to Soarin'! Its an honor that two Wonderbolts came to see my show", he said happily

"Ok! With introductions out of the way you wanna get a bite to eat later?", Vinyl asked

"Sure!", said Spitfire

With every conversation they had I was lost in my mind…thinking.

**Soarin' POV: **

…_..Who is that pony…and why is he so familiar?_

_This was the question that kept popping into my mind_

_Well by the look of his appearance he looks nothing but a punk…but his eyes, his hair color, his fur color…looks so familiar._

Man! That was a long chapter! Well other than that enjoy

(**I don't own Braeburn, Soarin', Spitfire, Vinyl, or any other kind of pony. They belong to Hasbro!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Dream

**Soarin' POV:**

As Vinyl and Spitfire talked, I was left with Braeburn.

"Soooo, how long have you been Vinyl's apprentice?"

"For 10 years", he said

"…Wow…long time, huh?"

"Mhmm. But it was…worth it.", he said

"Well you must have had a crazy experience, then."

"Yeah.", he sighed

We were standing there for a mere 10 seconds….in silence, an awkward silence.

"So your name is Braeburn, right?"

"Mhmm", he nodded

"You know you look like a childhood friend of mine."

"I do?", he asked

"Mhmm. But my friend left a while back to as he said, 'explore my boundaries' "

"Explore his/her boundaries? Why what did he/she do for a living?", while he tilted his head.

"Buck apples and stuff"

"Collect apples and sell them for a profit…cause apples were the basic living of where he/she lived?", he asked

"….How did you know?"

"Oh…I use to work with apples…you know collecting and selling them", he said

"Wow…where did you use to live?"

"Ummm…what's that place called… Applesoo…Appleossian..?", he mumbled

"Applesoosa?"

"Yeah! That's it!", he exclaimed

I'm getting the same feeling that I felt when I first saw him. Then it started coming back to me with a major hit. I collapsed due to the many memories just flooding back together in one strike.

"Soarin!", yelled Braeburn while fading away

"_Braeburn! Braeburn where are you!?"_

"_I can't find him!"_

"_Spits! Come on!"_

"_Vinyl I need you to focus!"_

"_Where's Twilight?"_

"_She's with Fluttershy!"_

"_Rainbow Dash cover us!"_

"_Applejack! Vinyl! Your with me!"_

"_Fluttershy stay with Twilight and the others!"_

"_Look there's someone over there!"_

"_Come on!"_

"_YOU!"_

"_AH! You found me.. What a shame!"_

"_Where's is he?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Braeburn!"_

"_Ah…yes Braeburn…he's safe…maybe"_

"_You let him go!"_

"_Why… he's a good test subject…for instance…Braeburn come here!"_

"…_yes…sir?"_

"_Braeburn snap out of it!"_

"_HE CANNOT HEAR YOU! He's under my control"_

"_Braeburn…ATTACK!"_

"_..yes sir"_

"_NO!"_

"Ahhh!"

"Soarin' your awake man!"

I opened my eyes slowly to see Spitfire staring at me.

"What…What happened?"

"You passed out…Braeburn had to carry you to a nearby hospital while Vinyl and I tried to get through the crowd", she said

"Then when the nurses put you onto a hospital bed…we waited for you to wake up", said Vinyl

"Then you started to scream…a lot", said Spitfire

I then remembered the dream I had. It involved Rainbow Dash…a-and Spitfire, Vinyl, some ponies named Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy. An-and…Braeburn.

"Where's Braeburn?"

"He's waiting outside of the hospital. Why?", asked Vinyl

"We need to go!"

"Why?", Vinyl and Spitfire said simultaneously

"Trust me this is important!"

They both looked at each other before heading out the door.

**Hello again my friends! I have now reappeared again. I haven't been updating this story cause I have no ideas anymore **D:

_**But now I kinda do, due to the extensive thinking I did. So now instead of Romance… it's now Romance and Adventure (Time! …jk).**_

_Anyway…the dream was like a future event that will be happening later in the story if some of you didn't get it. And the story will be completed soon! SO LOOK FORWARD TO FURTURE CHAPTERS!_


	11. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hey guys! I've been thinking…what if some of the readers don't understand what's going on in the past chapters…so I your really confused. Just PM me a question and I'll answer. Basically a Q&A thing. So if your confused or need a question answered just PM! Don't be shy to ask._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Finale**

_Outside the hospital_

**Braeburn POV:**

"I wonder what taking them so long."

As I shuffled around in my robe, which I need to wear so none of the paparazzi get to me, I quickly look around my surroundings.

"Hm…good weather, nice breeze, birds singing happily, animals excitingly chattering…this is the kind of day I like.

_***RUSTLE***_

"Huh?"

_Squeak, Squeak, Squeak._

"Oh no…a poor animal stuck in a bush!"

As I made my way to the bushes behind the Hospital, for some odd reason I felt an eerie presence…probably the paparazzi. But as I got to the sound of the '_squeaking_' sound it turned out to be a….recording?

"Huh? What kind of trick is this?"

_***RUSTLE***_

"U-uh...is someone t-there?"

_***RUSTLE***_

"I-I'm being serious!"

'_Hah…hah…..hah'_

"Uh…speak now…or-or I-I'll kic-"

'_No need to fear…young pony'_

"Wh-who said that?"

'_I did…'_

I turned to see a shadow…but it was more like a gas cloud.

"Ok….who are you?"

'_That is not concerned of right now…but I know what you need'_

"Huh..? I-I don't know what you mean."

'_You will know soon…if you wish to follow the answers will be revealed….and you will know you power VERY soon…Codec.'_

"…C-Codec? That's n-not my name though."

'_Do you wish to follow curious one..?'_

"Um…I-I don't know Vinyl will probably be worried…"

'_Do not threat you're a mature and responsible pony now…not an infant. Am I correct?'_

"Y-yeah your right!"

'_Still care to follow..?'_

"S-sure..I guess."

'_Jump into the dark cloud and all will be revealed..'_

I hesitated at first due to the creepiness the cloud was giving off…but something deep inside of me...something that made me want to go…just took control. So I jumped head first into the darkness.

_At the Treehouse_

_**Twilight POV:**_

"Spike where's that book I requested?"

"Coming with it right now Twilight!", yelled Spike

As Spike came down the staircase, I was busy checking everything off the check list of my 'To Do List'.

"Ok, book…check."

"Blanket?"

"Check!", yelled Spike

"Snacks just incase one of us gets hungry?"

"Check!", said Spike

"Ok we got everything we need for a perfect magic practice day! Let's head off!"

"But Twilight we still need to visit Pinkie Pie at the hospital remember? She broke her hoof in an attempt to launch herself in her party cannon.", said Spike

"Oh! Yeah your right! We should head out now so she doesn't worry about us not coming!"

_**Time Skip: (probably 6 minutes):**_

OmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigosh! I'm so super super happy that you all came! I mean I was so sad and mad that I was here for hours and hours and hours! And hurts like super duper!", exclaimed Pinkie Pie

"Hm…wish I had a mute button sometimes..", whisper Rainbow Dash

"Anyway…come on girls! Lets go outside to enjoy this wonderful day!"

"I agree completely this décor is totally out of fashion!", complained Rarity

"And I could get a good 'ol stretching done before I get back to the farm", said Applejack

As we exited the hospital Fluttershy flew gently away to the critters of the forest like she usually does.

"Ok girls we can stop here for a nice da-"

"EEEEEPPPP!"

"That was Fluttershy!", yelled Rainbow Dash

We galloped our way to where Fluttershy yelled.

"Fluttershy what's wron-"

"Twili-Twilight! I'm so frightened!", then she started to cry.

"What the hay is tha' thing!?", exclaimed Applejack

We all looked to what appears to be a dark cloud.

"What is it?", asked Rainbow Dash

"What happens when we touch it?, exclaimed Applejack

"So scary!", yelled a sobbing Fluttershy

"OH! That's looks super duper creepy and mysterious!, said Pinkie Pie

"GIRLS! Calm down!"

Then everything went silent.

"Good. Now lets see what's in there, but no sticking your head in all the way…we don't know what will happen."

We all looked inside.

"Hey what's that?", asked Rainbow Dash

"What's what?", said Rarity

"That.", said Rainbow Dash

We all looked at the direction where Rainbow said to see a figure in the distance.

"What in the hay…is that…Braeburn?", exclaimed Applejack

"I…think it is.", whispered Fluttershy

"But..what's that thing next to him?", ask Rarity

We started to squint our eyes to see a figure we though we will never see again.

"SOMBRA!"

_**End of Part I**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thus concludes Reunion Part I! In the next part you'll see adventure, drama, new challenges, and romance along the way. So please occupy yourself with the stories I made while you wait. Thanks you and good-bye for now!**_

_**- Zoura123**_


End file.
